Just a Jinx (REWRITE)
by Rosa Callainus
Summary: Jinx is bad luck, always has been. Which is why it doesn't surprise her when a simple locator spell goes wrong and she finds herself transported to the object instead, which wouldn't be an issue if it was in the right universe. Now Jinx has a new team and a new life. How will she get back to her friends? Does she even want to?
1. What We Once Were

**Chapter 1**

The first thing that Jinx heard when she stepped through the doorway in her apartment was a ' _whoosh_ ' followed by a warm arm wrapping around her waist. Quicker than she could turn around, she found herself being lifted up in the air and spun around.

"Woah, there," Jinx greeted as she looked down at the red-headed male standing before her, "what did I do to get such a friendly welcome?"

"So we're just going to pretend you didn't just get back from a month long assignment then?" her companion retorted, flashing her a wide grin before lowering the young sorceress and pulling her in. "I've missed you, I hate being apart for so long."

"Oh, shut up. You know what we do-"

"-is important work, and if we didn't do it then no one else would, I know. You're forgetting that I'm the one who told you that to begin with, my Lucky Ducky."

Jinx pulled away from the young man and placed her hand on his cheek, momentarily changing her teasing gaze to a more gentle one, one that she saves just for him. But just as fast as it had appeared, it vanished.

"What did I say about calling me that?" she teased.

"That I'm lucky I'm so dashingly charming or else I would get the actual shit hexed out of me."

"I don't know if those would be my choice of words exactly…"

"You were thinking it at least. But let's be real," in the blink of an eye, the warmth that was in Jinx's arms moments before moved, and the freckled young man was laying on their couch in front of her in the most seductive pose that he could think of, "you know you want me."

"Modesty never was your strong suit," though she was rolling her eyes, the young man chalked up a mental win looking at the wide, cat-like smile that was made its way on her.

"When you've got all this," he gestured to his body, tossing her a flirtation wink, "you've got no need for it."

"Why do I put up with you?" Jinx pushed his legs off the couch so she could sit down besides him, he quickly repositioned himself so that his head was laying on her lap. He reached up and started playing with a loose lock of hair that had fallen out of her usual horseshoe updo.

"Because you love me?" he guessed. "You should wear your hair down more often, it suits you."

"Maybe," Jinx responded. "So what have you been up to while I've been gone?"

"You know, the usual. Gaming with BB and Cyborg, had to stop a couple break-ins. Like I said, the usual. Though, there is something I had to do…"

"Oh? What's that?" Jinx had just barely finished her question when the next thing she knew, there was a bouquet of roses being shoved in her face. "Roses?"

"Yeah, I figured it was symbolic. Maybe even poetic." Jinx looked at him in slight confusion, and he took that as a sign to continue. "You didn't forget, did you? I thought girls were supposed to be good at this kind of thing."

"What are you…?"

"Our anniversary passed when you were gone. Not the romantic one! Then one from when you first met me."

"Back when I was still in the H.I.V.E. Five…" Jinx shook her head, not wanting to deal with the memories resurfacing of her former colleagues. Though she had been their leader, she had ultimately betrayed them and joined their worst enemy. "That seems like a lifetime ago."

"It might as well have been. I've got to say, I'm quite fond of the Jinx that you've become."

"You've got to be one of the few, I'm pretty sure the others think that I'm just a timebomb waiting to go back to my old ways." Jinx admitted, prompting her boyfriend to pull himself up, off of her lap, and kneel down in front of her, taking her hands in his and rubbing circles on the back of them.

"You really need to learn to stop dwelling on the past," he said simply. "You're my Jinx. My lucky charm. My light. And I'm you're…"

He paused, a small, dark chuckle exiting his throat.

"You really can't even think it, can you?" he questioned, and Jinx looked at him in utter confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"My name. Are your fears so deeply implemented in your mind that you can't talk about me, let alone think my name? And yet, here I am. In your dreams so clearly."

Jinx looked around in horror, the furniture was gone and walls suddenly melting away revealing nothing but darkness, surrounding them, taking them in when suddenly the only two things there were her and the red-haired man. Although mere moments before he was in front of her, now he stood about ten feet away, his back turned to her. He was wearing his red and yellow costume, but it was covered in more red than what she was used to seeing. The longer Jinx looked at him, the more and more the red overtook the yellow, and Jinx's entire mind was screaming at her, telling her that it wasn't paint that was dying the suit's color.

"I'm not afraid of you…" Jinx defended, and he just shook his head.

"I know, you're afraid of yourself because of what you did to me, isn't that right?"

"I told you I was bad luck! But you- you wouldn't go away!" Jinx stuttered out, the water threatening to pour from behind her eyes. No, she wouldn't let it. She was strong, she wouldn't start crying over something so easily.

"You regret that day, don't you?" he asked, still making no effort to turn around to face her. "Meeting me."

"You'd still be here if it wasn't for me!"

"Would I? What if that was just a fixed point in time? Where us being together or not would have nothing to due with the outcome of those events."

"It wasn't," Jinx disagreed, "I wish I could convince myself that. I really do, but you and I both know that's not the case. It's my fault you're gone!"

"What will it take for you to stop telling yourself that?"

Just like the walls and the furniture, the man too melted away into darkness.

"No, please! Come back!" Jinx ran forth towards where the man had once stood, reaching out, desperately trying to find any trace of him. "Please don't leave me… not again…"

And just like that, she woke up to a bang.

 **And there we have it folks, a new beginning to an old story. I'd like to say that it started off with a bang. Anyways, I really should apologize for the delay. Life just got in the way. So as part of my apology, there are a few things that I'm doing for you guys! The first was this chapter: since my original story basically had no cute Flinx moments, I figured I at least owed you guys a bit of a Flinx interaction. Even if that interaction was a pseudo-memory/nightmare sequence. You gotta admit, it was almost cute! Plus I honestly felt that the beginning in the original was to rushed, it just kinda jumped into it without giving you much clarity. I mean, that was part of the original idea. You learned what happened to Teen Titans Kid Flash through Jinx's memories, which started from her early life and then dove into her more modern ones before finally revealing what happened to Kid Flash. I'm probably going to still go that route, but I'm definitely going to include more hints so you guys have a better chance of figuring it out ;)**

 **And my second apology for taking forever is the fact that I am uploading not one, not two, but THREE CHAPTERS. HAPPY EASTER YOU BEAUTIFUL SOULS! Okay well I mean, technically all three are like an extended prologue, none of them are that long. But it's to help get me back into the swing of writing these! It hasn't just been this story I've quit, but for the most part writing in general. Yet I've been reading quite a bit so I would like to think that my writing skills have improved from comparing it to various things that I've read and I was able to see what type of writing was successful and what kind wasn't. Also this would have came out sooner BUT APPARENTLY NETFLIX TOOK YOUNG JUSTICE OFF OF IT OR SOMETHING BECAUSE I CAN'T FIND IT AND THAT'S WHAT I USED TO WATCH THE EPISODES IF ANYONE KNOWS A GOOD PLACE ONLINE I CAN WATCH THEM PLEASE TELL ME.**

 **Fun Fact: the little scene with Jinx and Kid Flash was not planned at all, it just kind of came to me and I was like 'okay let's see where this goes.' That's my first time writing a scene like that, so let me know what you guys think.**

 **Please Review** _ **for**_ … **Lucky Duckies?**


	2. Plastic Stars

**Chapter 2**

Gasping for air, Jinx shot out of bed, her pink bangs sticking to her forehead in a cold sweat. Bright pink eyes scanned her surroundings. Though her furniture was in slight disarray, Jinx had probably sent out an accidental hex in her dreams, the white walls of the apartment she used to live were gone, as well as the darkness of her nightmare, and instead she was surrounded by a dimly light lavender-colored room that resided in the depths of the Titan Tower.

Not wanting to acknowledge the accidental mess she had made, she flopped back down and looked up at the glow-in-the-dark stars that were plastered all over her ceiling, and her eyes traveled along the lines of the constellations, forming as many as she could remember.

"Andromeda, Cassiopeia, Virgo…" she forgot whose idea it had been initially, she had remembered that Starfire was the one who had gotten the stars and was looking for an excuse to put them anywhere she was able, but somehow Jinx's entire room got covered in various constellations from around the galaxy. Not that she minded, on rough nights like these, staring up at these false stars helped bring Jinx back down to Earth. "...Hydra, Orion, Pegasus."

' _Deep breaths_ ,' she told herself, closing her eyes. ' _It was just a nightmare, not like you're any stranger to those.'_

Taking one more deep measure, she opened her eyes before grabbing her phone to check the time.

' _5:24 a.m., god this is to early to be awake,'_ Jinx thought bitterly, before looking at the date that was listed under the time on her smartphone. Oh. It actually was the anniversary of when she first met… Madame Rouge. Ah, yes. She will never quite forget that encounter, when she had met one of her inspirations who turned out to just be not as great as she imagined. Out of everything she expected her childhood idol to be like, she wasn't expecting her to be, well, such a bitch.

' _I mean to make matters worse, it's also the day that I met- no, he's wrong I'm not afraid to say his name. I can say his name whenever I want! But after having that nightmare...'_ Jinx shivered, ' _I don't want to relive any more memories, real or not.'_

Perhaps what was most alarming about the nightmare to Jinx, was the fact that most of the events had been pretty close to what had happened on their first anniversary as a couple, despite a few notable differences, such as darkness consuming everything.

Jinx smacked the side of her head, desperately trying to end the train of thought right there.

"Stupid brain…" she muttered bitterly to herself, before throwing her legs over the side of her bed and standing up in a long stretch. Despite it being so early, she knew that there was no use in trying to go back to sleep. So rather than just sitting there and trying to make sense of an almost memory-turned-nightmare, she decided that she would be better off getting some early morning training in.

The tower was quiet, as it usually was this early. Since a fair amount of crimes in Jump City happened in the evening, the Titans tended to adjust their schedules around it. Typically there was only one person awake this early, and that was Raven. So when the violet-haired girl made her ways through the hallways, she was surprised to hear the echoes of fists pounding against padding as she passed the gym. Curious, Raven look a look inside of the room to see who was assaulting the punching bag this early, half expecting it to be Robin in one of his moods. Seeing Jinx in the training room this early wasn't what Raven expected, considering the knew the pink sorceress tended to stay up later than most of the team.

"You're up early," Raven noted, and Jinx recognised her method: she was trying to gather information about it without seeming like she cared enough to ask. Jinx knew because she was guilty of often using the same tactic- the two girls were quite similar, she will admit. Maybe in another life, the two of them would have been the best of friends. But considering all of the bad blood that went between them in the past, it wouldn't surprise Jinx if Raven had zero trust in her. Not that she would blame her, if the circumstances were reversed it would take a lot for her to have the same level of trust that she did the others. Not to mention the fact that Jinx betrayed her other team to join the 'good guys' doesn't exactly set a good track record for her.

"So are you," Jinx responded, throwing another kick onto the punching bag, before taking a step back and turning to the half-demon, wiping the sweat off of her forehead. "What's up?"

"I could be asking you the same."

"Look, we can both play this game," Jinx stopped and picked up a water bottle that she had brought with to the training room, taking a quick chug before setting it back down and continuing, "where you try to ask me something discreetly and then I reply discreetly. At this rate, this conversation will go nowhere. Obviously you made your presence known to me, so if you have something to say, go ahead and say it rather than wasting both of our time."

Raven didn't respond right away. Instead, she just looked over at the girl before her blankly, as if trying to figure her out without using any words. Jinx crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her, silently challenging her. Finally, she spoke.

"You're not using your hexes," Raven observed.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"You're blaming yourself for what happened to Kid Flash, aren't you?" Raven inquired, and Jinx couldn't help but flinch at hearing the name. Noticing her hesitation, Raven continued. "You're not to be blamed for what happened, there was no way to know that it was a trap."

"I should have just listened to him and left when we saw what was going on. But I kept pushing forwards- I refused to go. It's my fault that he's gone." Jinx argued, clenching her fists. With a pink flash, the chain holding up the punching back snapped and caused it to fall to the ground. "Shit… I didn't mean to do that."

"You're losing control of your powers."

"No, I'm not," Jinx reassured her. "My emotions just… amplify it. I haven't been sleeping very well, so my hold on them isn't… as well as it usually is."

Pink eyes locked with indigo ones, and for a moment Jinx was sure that Raven was going to report her to the team and have her kicked out when the girl turned around and started to leave.

"Are you coming?" Raven inquired, and Jinx just stood there dumbfounded for a moment.

"Am I… what?"

"You're not the only one around here whose ability is based on emotion," Raven said, turning her head back to give the girl a glance. "You're a member of the Titans, aren't you? It's fine to ask for help sometimes. You're hexes are magic-based, right?"

"Yeah, they are."

"Then how about we work off your excess energy on something other than hexes," Raven offered.

"What are you saying?"

"Training begins today."

 **Raven does have a heart after all! I hope everyone seems pretty in character, it's been forever since I've seen Teen Titans. I know Jinx probably is a bit OOC but it will be explained later on, she's gone through a lot of trauma and so she has a pretty bleak outlook and pretty bad anxiety. But she puts on a tough front! And that's why we love her.**

 **Fun Fact: I just loved the idea of Jinx being a fan of astronomy. Like I don't know why, but that just seems like something that would suit her. Heck, maybe she'll even come up with an alias based on the constellations.**

 **Please Review for… magic girls who stick together?**


	3. Time to Try

**Chapter 3**

There's always been a certain beauty in silence. It gives one time to gain clarity, to expand their mental reach, and most importantly, discover the beauty in the world without futile distractions.

At least, that's what Raven told her. Though she might have just been saying that in order to get Jinx to shut up. And when Jinx voiced out her thoughts to Raven, the only response she got in return was: "You're the one wanted to learn how to do more complex magic."

Raven had taken Jinx under her wing about two months ago now, and since then Jinx has been making a steady progression in gaining more definite control over her hexes, as well as picking up some of the simpler spells at a fairly quick pace. Since she was passing through the beginner spells, Jinx decided that maybe it was time for her to step up her game and learn more complicated spells. The distraction was good for her- her nightmares had lessened and there weren't as many hex-related incidence because of Raven helping her learn tips to keep a calm mind. Although Jinx would have liked to think that she had been the level headed one back when she was in the H.I.V.E. Five, she knew that she did have a bit of a temper.

It wasn't just Jinx's spellcasting abilities that improved, her and Raven's relationship has drastically improved as well. After learning a bit more about each other and their powers, they were able to relate in a sense that no one else on the team could. Eventually, Raven started acting as a therapist of sorts to help Jinx deal with the loss of Kid Flash- yes, she could finally say his name, with only minor hesitation- as well as trying to help her open up more to the other team members as well.

"I just feel like they are just waiting for me to bounce back to my old ways," Jinx had told her. "Like since… _he_ isn't here, there's no reason for me to stick around."

"But you did," Raven reassured. "They know you didn't have to, but you did."

"Not like I would have had much of a choice either way. My old team still views me a 'filthy traitor', their words, and trying to live a normal life… god that just sounds so boring."

Despite still being upset about the events that had transpired several months ago, Jinx knew that she was in a better place now than she had been. And the majority of the reason why is all thanks to Raven. But despite the new-found friend, she knew that in order to truly move past events, she needed to know something. Which is why she sat next to her that day, meditating. She knew that she would have to ask it sooner or later, but every time she was about ready she second guessed it and decided not to. It's not that what she needed to know was bad, but it was incredibly personal to Jinx, and she just didn't want to give herself false hope for something that was impossible. But after sparing a glance over at Raven, who was sitting next to her still as a statue with her eyes closed, Jinx decided that it was best to just come out and say it.

"Hey... Rae?"

"Yes?" Raven opened her eye, sparing a glance down at Jinx, who had begun tapping her fingers against her knee anxiously.

"I want to learn a certain kind of spell next, if it's not to much trouble."

"Very well," Raven let out a sigh, before she levitated herself up to her feet, before turning over to Jinx. "Which spell do you want to learn?"

"Do you know any locator spells?" Jinx inquired, and she knew as soon as the words left her mouth that Raven knew just what Jinx had planned.

"Are you sure you want to learn that?" Raven double-checked, concern flashing across her face for a split second.

"I need to know," Jinx explained, "Wally's body was never found. I'm not saying that there might be some chance he's alive. After everything I've dealt with in life, I know it's not that kind. He's gone. But I at least owe it to his family to try to find a body or something to give them. And if I were to find it, then I'll finally know what happened. If it was my fault..."

"It wasn't," Raven let out a sigh before summoning one of her spellbooks and flipping through the pages. "Look, it's a long shot. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I just need something to go off of before I drive myself mad."

"Just promise me you won't do anything that crazy if it works," Raven told her and Jinx nodded.

"I won't do anything that you wouldn't expect me to do," Raven gave Jinx a look. "I'll try to be careful, don't worry."

"Listen, I know you think this will set things right, I don't know if it's for the team, for Kid Flash, or for yourself-" Jinx visible winced at that statement, causing Raven to try to pick her next words more carefully. "But you can't change the past, if that's what you're trying to do."

"That's not what I'm trying to do. I just, I don't know. I need to do something, what I'm doing right now is working fine at the moment, yeah. But I can't keep running away from this forever.

It only took a few moments of Raven scanning through the book for her to find the page that contained the locator spell in it. It was a simple enough spell, one of the first that Raven had mastered. But Raven had been putting off teaching it to Jinx for this reason in specific. She was waiting for Jinx to be ready. If Raven was going to be completely honest, she wasn't entirely sure if Jinx was. She pretends to be in a better place than she really is. But Jinx was strong, Raven knew that. And if Jinx thought that she could handle whatever it is that she'll find, Raven wasn't going to question her. Everyone copes in different ways, she just hoped that Jinx's way was the right one for her.

"It's an old spell, it's simple, yet efficient," Raven turned to look at Jinx, motioning for her to stand up. As soon as she did what she was told, Raven continued. "So this spell has a slight motion to it. You need to expand your magic, you're reach needs to be beyond your body and soul."

Raven levitated her book to the ground raised her arms, stretching them to the side like a bird. "Take a deep breath, keep your thoughts clear besides of what you want to find. Nothing else is important, and all other thoughts you have while casting will cloud your mind and cause you to track the wrong object, if any." Going through the motions, Raven brought her arms back in and clapped her hands in the middle of her chest.

"And then you say, 'Nunc locus' and focus your magic outwords."

"Seems easy enough," Jinx commented as she spread her arms out like she had seen Raven do mere moments before. She closed her eyes focused on clearing her mind of everything except Wally West, Kid Flash. With his red hair and his bright eyes. Raven said something to her, but Jinx didn't quite catch what it was. Taking a deep breath, Jinx brought her hands together in a clap. "Nunc lacus!"

There was a bright crackle of pink, and everything that was in a close proximity to the girl got thrown away in a quick burst of energy. Raven quickly rolled onto her side and looked at where Jinx had just been standing. The girl was gone, however, the only remnants of what remained were the thrown objects and a few sparks of her pink magic.

"Jinx? Jinx?!"

 **Here lies the actual rewritten chapter of the initial prologue. So, what do you think? Which are you liking more, the rewrite or the original? Am I changing to much or am I keeping to many things the same? I need to know what you all think! This is a story by fans, for fans. Well, it's by a fan anyway. Also if anyone out there is interested in being my Beta, I would greatly appreciate it! Just shoot me a PM! Anyway, there goes my triple update. I'll try to do a regular week-by-week update from this point on!**

 **Fun Fact: I'm still keeping the spells. I mean, Nunc Locus means Locate Now and Nunc Lacus meens Transport Now. I mean, how perfect IS THAT?!**

 **Please review** _ **for**_ … **clarity and magic?**


End file.
